1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a method of making a stencil plate and, more particularly, to the forming of a stencil plate by an electroplating operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A technique for forming a stencil plate by an electroplating process is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,217 and the disclosure of this patent is incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,437,578 discloses a robber control of electroplating. The robber elements 17 deprive the cathode of some of the material being deposited and causes the material to be deposited upon the robber instead of the cathode.